Japanese Patent Publication No. 3260150 discloses a prior electrostatically atomizing device. The atomizing device utilizes capillary structure as a liquid carrier to feed the liquid to discharge end of the carrier by a capillary effect. A high voltage is applied between the carrier and a surrounding housing to emit the liquid as ionized particles from the discharge end. When the device uses the water, for example, city water, electrolytic water, PH adjusted water, mineral water, vitamin-C or amino-acid contained water, or water containing a deodorant such as fragrant oil or aromatic, minerals such as Ca or Mg possibly contained in the water will advance to the distal end of the capillary structure and react with CO2 in the air to precipitate as CaCO3 or MgO, hindering the electrostatic atomization. Therefore, it has been a problem to require maintenance of removing the precipitants regularly.